laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Descole
Hi, On wikipedia it says that descole is really a sheep in dusgiuse. Is this true? 19:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC)R.Sim :That's not true, the page was vandalized. It has now been undone. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Umm... help? Okay, so I've got five more videos to add in (suprize, suprize), except I don't know how to add them to the table. I have the URLs here, and I'd be very grateful if someone could add them. Thanks. Last Specter - Scene 25 - 'Descole Reveals Himself' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9U8NGyESeCw&feature=player_detailpage Last Specter - Scene 28 - 'The Flood' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZ1Edyd__LU&feature=player_detailpage Eternal Diva - Part 8 - 'Descole's Castle' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2tFtXvJotw&feature=player_detailpage Eternal Diva - Part 11 - 'The Duel' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W07POAi9xqw&feature=player_detailpage Eternal Diva - Part 12 - 'Exit Descole' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4a7SVW8x7TI&feature=player_detailpage Thanks! SophiaDena13 11:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :They're in now. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 13:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, you legend. :SophiaDena13 14:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I was also thinking to replace the music videos with .ogg files, like in the Don Paolo page. However, this confusion is making me crazy and I don't have a audio converter. Can somebody help me with that too? Oh, and you can use the template. -- 'Layton Fan 123 Puzzle 14:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I have an Audio Converter. I can do it for ya. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 15:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Um, I tried the audio files, but it doesn't work on my computer. I tried installing that thing for it twice, and it still doesn't work :L :::SophiaDena13 15:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Does anyone know if Johnathan Keeble will be voice-acting Descole again for Spectre's Call, Mask of Miracles, and Professor Layton 6? Thanks. SophiaDena13 12:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I have no idea. We haven't heard his voice yet in the games, so it may be a different guy. -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 12:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I hope he is, 'cause it's gonna be hard getting used to a new guy after watching The Eternal Diva on YouTube. By the way, I've nearly finished getting 480p/720p/1080p shots for Eternal DIva. Chances are that I'll be uploading them today. :SophiaDena13 13:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Theories This part of the talk page is free to add theories to. Hey, I've picked up on something. In the first trilogy, when Layton blew Don Paolo's cover, Don always said that they were rivals/nemesises/enemies/ETC. What I've found is that, in he second trilogy with Descole, so far, Descole has said nothing of the sort. Isn't that strange? 23:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I think he has blue eyes because it has a blue ribbon. 15:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, never thought of that. I think he's left-handed as well. 15:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No, he took the sword in his right hand because of a picture he took his sword right. 16:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) 16:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but people, regardless of hand preference, are always trained to use a sword in their right hand. 17:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) OK 18:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) 0.o Aren't you going to, like, argue with me? I get argued with a lot XD 18:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I think Descole no longer in the game because his indentity no longer hide or the game layton is forever finish. 16:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) What? What on earth are you talking about? His identity is still hidden... 16:33, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, so I know this is kind of random and surely not the real thing, but check this out. It's written by me, by the way... http://thesupermariofan123.deviantart.com/journal/There-was-this-weird-dream-I-had-269637278 -- 'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 13:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC) In the last video "mask of miracle" descole loses his mask and Reinel Tagent I think look Jean Descole without his mask and Reinel Tagent is the "new" enemy of Layton. 17:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Well done. You've just recited the content of the page. For this, you earn a spectacular facepalm, courtesy of SophiaDescole13. P.S: He's called 'Broneph Reinel', not 'Reinel Targent'. 15:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Right About the Information? Are you sure that's Tim Curry voicing Descole? And did any of you see the American version of The Eternal Diva? Because I'm not sure if there doing the cast from the American version of The Last Specter. Did the movie use Tim Curry for Descole's voice?. 19:45, December 3, 2011 (UTC) What happened is that the first English version of Eternal Diva was released before Level-5 had a confirmed actor for Descole. So they brought in Keeble for Eternal Diva. As they couldn't get Keeble back for the games, they brought in Curry. This is true for both Spectre's Call and Last Specter. and for both UK and US Eternal Diva. P.S: I don't know what Curry sounds like, so took the word of other people. And I haven't seen US Eternal Diva, as I'm English. 20:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Descole's Hall I hate to argue with you, Sophia, but I disagree on Clark's parlour being the same as Descole's hall. He'd have to change the furniture every time Layton or Levin would enter the room! There aren't any windows in Descole's hall, and there are in the parlour. Instead, there are two gigantic bookshelves where the windows should be, and a portrait (and table with a grammophone) between them. There isn't enough room for a portrait and table between those two windows! There's also a different chair and rug. I may be wrong, but I do believe they are two different rooms. '''DetectiveLayton92 00:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It is Clark's parlour. I have my reasons, but I'm far too depressed to argue them now. Just trust me. 08:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC)